Apparatuses for activating personal protection arrangements for vehicles may encompass electrical and electronic components from which electromagnetic radiation is emitted during operation; this can result in malfunctions in other electrical devices in the vehicle or in radio reception.
All electrical and electronic devices that are installed in a vehicle therefore will and must exhibit so-called “electromagnetic compatibility” (EMC).
One current possibility for improving the EMC of a device is to shield components that radiate particularly strongly from the other electrical or electronic devices using so-called “shielding panels.”
The use of shielding panels is associated with additional costs and additional space in the housing of a control device.